vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Universe)/@comment-26156482-20151005183530
Sonic's feats: His physical prowess is more impressive than people give him credit for. He's a skilled fighter that has fought a large variety of enemies. He even once, without holding back, beat a robot (Ultimate Emerl) that had the skill of all of Sonic's friends (including Shadow and Sonic himself), could destroy clusters of Stars at once, and was powered by the Seven Chaos Emeralds in a ten round match under the time limit of 30 seconds in Base Form. Sonic can also punch with around one and a half million pounds of force when lowballing him running at the speed of sound. http://board.sonicstadium.org/topic/8485-holy-dooley https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MufcUbyc32U Sonic defeats Ilfrit, who is said to be capable of destroying entire worlds and has mind control ability. Plus he has to fight a rival who is under the mind the control of the Ilfrit. So Sonic defeated both Ilfrit and a rival (depends on who you chose). Keep in mind that this is in base form, showing that Super Sonic vs Dark Gaia is P.i.S. (since he got tired from a planet buster, yet here he defeats a planet buster in base).﻿ Credit goes to Holly Sonic's base form has a ridiculous amount of speed that exceeds the speed of light. The SPD meter shows that Sonic's light-speed dash clocks in at 396 SPD. The fastest you can clock in at in this game is when Sonic is boosting and he clocks in at 2,800 SPD. 2,800/396=7.07 This shows that Base Sonic can run up to Seven times faster than light, and there's other FTL feats as well. Accidentally running through a dimensional barrier (Sonic Rush), traveling through time with sheer speed alone (Sonic CD), in the DS version of Sonic Colors Omega states at the rate he was running at he would exceed the speed of light and Sonic calls light-speed slow,outrunning a hyper energy black hole for a certain amount of time (Sonic Colors), and being able to fix time and space with sheer speed as stated by Tails (Sonic Generations). And here's the page of a book stating Sonic is light-speed. https://plus.google.com/…/+AwesomemeccryI…/posts/UWBdD4jwtsG Sonic is capable of travelling between universes: https://youtu.be/Zmn4UCBbXKM Skip to 4:38. "Ran endlessly until he found his way back to his own world". That right there is universal travel since he WAS stuck in a parallel universe. And even if you want to low ball this saying their universes are Galaxy sized, Sonic would still be around a hundred thousand times the speed of light if he took a year to get back. And here's a little supporting evidence. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/…/imag…/0/05/Breathtaking.png And Sonic in Base form has FTL reflexes since he's able to react to obstacles and such while running at these speeds. And this is without his Super form. The Super form canonically grants limitless stamina, and invulnerability https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/…/w568-h426-no/Snapshot_2… https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/…/w…/Snapshot_20140801.JPG (In the link below) 6:27 Eggman states that Solaris would consume all existing timelines, basically meaning his power is multiversal. Because Each Super Hedgehog had to fight their own Solaris and were able to damage him, that would make their striking power somewhere above universal+ (Couldn't damage Solaris through normal means) 6:48 Eggman states that Solaris exists in the past, present, and future implying that Solaris is Omnipresent. Shadow fought Solaris in the past, Silver in the future, and Sonic in the present. Each Super Hedgehog had to fight their own version of this boss, and because of this that means each Hedgehog is Nigh-Omnipresent throughout time (1/3 Omnipresent with time), but to actually become Nigh-Omnipresent with time they have to use Chaos Control while in their Super form. http://youtu.be/tLN812WawlA Super Sonic has also been shown of being able to shoot energy projections (most likely multi-star system level since a robot managed to use them to do just that), and has a move called the Arrow of Light which he used to damage Solaris. The Chaos Emeralds also grant the user with the power of space and time manipulation, otherwise known reality warping. He can teleport anything (while having having hold of it) to any location using Chaos Control. He can also use Chaos Control to stop time for certain amount of time depending on how many Emeralds he has, but when Super he can stop time completely. Shadow can use the Chaos Emeralds to much further extent. In Sonic Advance, it has been shown that the Super form has no time limit as he was able to stay Super for days. Despite popular belief, rings actually have no relation to both Sonic and his Super form as rings are never mentioned in cutscenes and when Sonic takes a hit in cutscenes no rings poor out of him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0pb75Eos5E Skip to 5:04. This shows Super Sonic flying from Earth to the Moon in one second. ﻿ https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/…/w708-…/light%2Bspeed.jpg Sonic states he can exceed light speed with ease. https://plus.google.com/…/1051294690309…/6191579669286926338 Confirmed to be FTL. http://imgur.com/QAaPudh&uh2sTzv?forcedesktop=1 Official Annual agrees with Sonic being FTL. https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/…/2Ih6P2EZ30w/…/wtffff.jpg https://info.sonicretro.org/File:Scd_cd_us_manual_10_11.png Guidebook confirms it and Sonic can time travel in sonic CD with his own speed. http://ocremix.org/…/sonic-adventure-dc-cover-back-45381.jpg Warp speeds= FTL. sonic generations he restores time with his speed. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7fByjBia_DA Sonic colors he outruns a black hole. https://m.youtube.com/watch… All of these is his speed feats. He is universal+ when fighting Solaris and knocked out 1/3rd of his durability. http://image.slidesharecdn.com/…/sonic-the-hedgehog-24-638.… https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BSavm5JpCGo﻿